The present invention relates generally to the field of dictionaries, and more particularly to autocorrect dictionaries.
Computing devices, such as mobile phones, portable and tablet computers, entertainment devices, handheld navigation devices, and the like are commonly implemented with on-screen keyboards (e.g., soft keyboards) that may be employed for text input and/or other interaction with the computing devices. When a user inputs text characters into a text box or otherwise inputs text using an on-screen keyboard or similar input device, a computing device may apply auto-correction to automatically correct misspellings and/or text prediction to predict and offer candidate words/phrases based on input characters.
Auto-correction is a function that is implemented in some text handling tools to automatically correct spelling and/or typing errors in text. Auto-correction may also be used to automatically format text or insert special characters by recognizing particular character usage, saving the user from having to manually perform the formatting/character inserting. Tools on mobile devices that are used to send text messages (e.g., Short Message Service (SMS) messages, etc.) may implement auto-correction, as well as other types of messaging tools. Auto-correction may also be referred to as “autocorrect,” “replace as you type,” and “text replacement,” among other names.